The present invention relates to physical/electrical media connectors used in the computer and communications industry. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector used for connecting an electronic communications apparatus to a retractable extension of that apparatus. The present invention utilizes spring-loaded, longitudinally extensible conductors and spring-loaded elastically bendable leaf-spring conductors to effectuate an electrical connection between a sliding, retractable extension and an associated thin-profile electronic apparatus.
Electronics connectors in the computer and communications industry are available for a wide array of applications from communications and data transfer applications to power connections. Due to the pace of technology in this area and the trend toward smaller, more efficient and more capable hardware, connectors evolve on an almost daily basis. A plethora of standards have evolved for specific connector and hardware applications, however proprietary connectors also proliferate throughout the industry.
Some standards in the electrical connector industry have been created by government regulation such as the Federal Communications Commission""s Title 47,xc2xa768.500, otherwise denoted xe2x80x9cSubpart Fxe2x80x94Connectorsxe2x80x9d (Subpart F). Subpart F is incorporated herein by reference. Subpart F contains detailed specifications for xe2x80x9cminiaturexe2x80x9d connectors used in the communications industry. Included in this specification are the xe2x80x9cMiniature 6-position plug and jackxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cMiniature 8-position plug and jack.xe2x80x9d These connectors, commonly known as the RJ-11 connector and the RJ-45 connectors, respectively, are ubiquitous throughout the industry.
The miniature 6-position connector or RJ-11 has emerged as the industry standard connector for telephone lines. RJ-11 plugs and jacks are used on almost all telephone sets for connection to the phone system and consequently are used for standard modem connections which also use these telephone lines. Although most telephone companies use only 4 or 2 of the available positions on the connector, the 6-position connector is the standard.
The miniature 8-position connector or RJ-45 has become an industry standard connector for computer networks. It is used for inter-connectivity between network adapter cards, hubs, routers, switches and other network hardware.
These connectors have been the industry standard for many years and are likely to remain so in the future for telephones, desktop computer modems and network adapters, and other substantially stationary communications equipment. However, hardware technology and the xe2x80x9cminiaturizationxe2x80x9d of components has progressed to the point that the standard, xe2x80x9cminiaturexe2x80x9d RJ connectors have a larger cross-section than the thickness of the hardware to which they connect.
An example of these smaller, thin profile hardware configurations is the PC Card Standard promulgated by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). The PCMCIA PC Card standard identifies three primary card type designations: Type I, II and III. These type designations correspond to physical dimension restrictions or xe2x80x9cform factorsxe2x80x9d of 85.6 mm (length)xc3x9754.0 mm (width) and thicknesses of 3.3 mm, 5.0 mm and 10.5 mm respectively. These thin profile expansion cards are used to expand the functionality of computers and related products by adding circuitry contained on the card to the host device. Host devices, such as laptop computers, contain expansion slots which receive the expansion cards and provide electrical connections thereto. Modems and network adapters are often constructed in PC Card standard form factor.
As a consequence of hardware miniaturization in the face of a nearly worldwide RJ connector standard, hardware manufacturers have developed myriad proprietary hardware connection standards and an assortment of connectors and adapters that allow the RJ plugs to be connected to thin profile hardware.
One elegant and convenient connector which allows connection of the standard RJ type plug with thin profile hardware is the XJACK(copyright) produced by 3Com Corporation, Salt Lake City, Utah. The XJACK(copyright), shown generally in FIG. 3, is a thin profile connector designed to be contained within hardware such as PC Card standard compliant devices. The XJACK(copyright) comprises a thin body 60 with an aperture 62 therein for receiving a standard RJ connector plug 64 or some other connector. Jack conductors 66 contact plug conductors 68 just as a conventional RJ jack connects. The XJACK(copyright) may be retractable within the device or be detachable therefrom. Commonly used XJACK(copyright) connectors retract in and out of a device by sliding along a track. A spring is often used to bias the XJACK(copyright) connector such that it pops out of its retracted state and remains extended during use.
Wireless communication devices are now becoming commonplace in the electronics industry. Wireless networking of portable computers and associated devices is now replacing a large segment of the networking market. Wireless communication devices including wireless networking adapters, hubs and other equipment utilize radio transmitters and receivers to transmit data signals from one device or node to another. These radio transmitters and receivers must utilize a specific frequency band and protocol to accomplish this task. Since these wireless networks and communications areas may often overlap, standards, protocols and privacy protection are necessary. One current standard in the industry has been established by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc. (IEEE) and is known as IEEE 802.11. This standard comprises communications standards, protocol and equipment specifications for wireless communication equipment including privacy and encryption provisions.
Another emerging standard in wireless communications and networking, known as Bluetooth(copyright), is being established by a collaborative group of communications and computing companies. Devices incorporating Bluetooth(copyright) technology will utilize a micro-chip transceiver for communications between devices. Bluetooth(copyright) devices will transmit in the previously unused 2.4 GHz range. Bluetooth(copyright) technology promises to be a viable and economical networking solution for interconnection of cell phones, computers, printers, modems, computer peripherals, fax machines and other communications and computing devices. The size of the Bluetooth(copyright) transceiver will make it usable in devices as small as palm computers and cell phones.
Antennas are well known for enabling and improving transmission to radio receivers and from radio transmitters. Antennas can dramatically increase the range of radio transceivers, however most antenna designs function best when protruding from their host device. In small electronic devices protruding antennas are often vulnerable to breakage as the devices are often stowed in purses, pockets, backpacks and other areas where neglect can occur. Often a retractable antenna is more convenient and durable. Further convenience is afforded through an antenna which can be easily replaced through a removable attachment.
When antennas are incorporated into thin-profile devices such as PC Card standard expansion cards, very little space is left above and below the antenna. This lack of space makes electrical connection difficult to achieve at the top or bottom of the antenna. The metal case on many PC Card standard cards makes top and bottom connections even more problematic as electrical shorting to the case must be precluded. Consequently, edge connections are desirable in these applications.
While wireless technology is fast replacing a large segment of the communications and networking industry, wired equipment is still prevalent. A communications or computing device, such as a portable computer, which can connect to both wireless and conventionally wired networks will be more adaptable and convenient at the present time. A device or expansion card which provides connectivity to both wired and wireless technology is extremely useful.
The present invention relates to physically-independent connection methods and apparatus for connecting a retractable and/or removable extension to a host electronic apparatus. This extension may comprise an RF antenna, physical/electrical media connector or similar electronic device. Connection apparatus of the present invention comprise longitudinally extensible conductors which extend from a physical and electrical connection on a host device""s printed circuit board (PCB) to electrical contact points on a retractable and/or removable extension. Conversely, the spring-loaded longitudinally extensible conductors of the present invention may be physically and electrically attached to retractable extensions and extend to make electrical contact with circuitry on a host apparatus.
An alternative embodiment of the present invention utilizes leaf spring conductors which protrude from a holder/connector which may be located on a host device or on a retractable or removable extension. The leaf springs extend outwardly and are biased so as to contact complementary contacts on the associated extension or device. For example, a sliding, retractable antenna may travel along a path and may have electrical contacts along its side. The associated host device in which the antenna resides may have leaf spring type conductors which extend adjacent to the path of the antenna and contact the side of the antenna throughout the length of the path or a portion thereof.
Regardless of their physical form the apparatus and methods of the present invention form a physically independent, wireless, cable-less, plug-less electrical connection between a movable or retractable unit and a host electronic apparatus. This physically independent connection allows for convenient replacement of the movable unit or extension. A specific extension or unit may be replaced with an identical unit for repair or an alternative extension may be interchanged for increased connectivity.
Some embodiments of the present invention comprise alternative electronic extensions that may be interchanged or swapped. One alternative extension is a removable retractable antenna. Another alternative extension is a physical/electrical media connector such as XJACK(copyright). The antenna portion of the device is embodied in a thin retractable extension which may be removed and replaced with the alternative extension comprising a physical/electrical media connector. When the retractable physical/electrical media connector extension is used, the device may be physically and electrically connected to a wired network cable through the physical/electrical media connector. When the retractable antenna extension is used, the apparatus may be connected to a wireless network or device through the antenna built into the extension. The interchangeable extensions of the present invention may be used in conjunction with combination expansion cards containing network adapters, modems and other electronic devices which require alternative electrical connectivity. An alternative antenna or thin-profile connector may be connected for each device or function of the combo card.
Some embodiments of the present invention may also comprise switching mechanisms which activate or control functions of an electronic device according to the relative position of the retractable and/or removable extension or the specific type of extension in use.
Accordingly, it is an object of some embodiments of the present invention to provide a physically independent electrical connection between an electronic device and a retractable extension thereof.
It is also an object of some embodiments of the present invention to provide an electrical connection between an electronic device and an associated retractable extension.
It is another object of some embodiments of the present invention to provide an electrical connection between an electronic device and a retractable physical/electrical media connector. These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following, description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.